Like Father, Like Daughter
by twilitneko
Summary: What if Dr.Stein had a daughter? What if that daughter became a tech? This story is about 2 girls, Hinote and Demon. What crazy things are going to happen? The main characters besides Stein and eventually Medusa are OC's.
1. The Dream

Prologue

She ran through the dark streets, the moon looked down giving her faint light. Her breathing was heavy but she continued to push herself. She had gotten a 30min. head start but he was gaining fast. The only thought running through her head screamed, "He's coming, he's going to get you, keep running." But slowly, her six year old body was quitting.

Meanwhile, walking down the street in ragged clothes is a girl with no name. That was a stupid move. I spent my last two cents on some damn Destiny Bottle. She thought as she looked at the glass bottle in her hand. But the ever constant hollowness of her stomach reminded her of why she bought the bottle in the first place.

"Here goes." She mumbled and spun the bottle on a street corner. It pointed west and when she looked up she noticed a small dark figure running towards her. "What the hell?"

Hinote looked up, but it was too late. Smash!!!!! She collided with a street kid. "Ow!" she said. Her eyes fell onto the street girl who looked stunned that she had been knocked over. She was so thin; it looked as if the wind could blow her away any second. **He **could easily kidnap her right of the street.

"Come on we have to run!" Hinote hissed and grabbed a hold of her thin arm.

How the hell can this girl knock me over, much less pull me along? No one can do that! Where the hell is she taking me now? The girl thought to herself as she was pulled into the sewer system. They kept on running. Left, Right, Right, Left, No, not right take a left, this leads to a dead end. She thought but couldn't speak because she was in shock.

"Damn." Hinote whispered. A shiver crept down her spine as she heard the thudding of his shoes on the stone floor. Suddenly she felt very cold and helpless.

"Heh, Heh, Hinote you can't run from me." His voice echoed in the dark and damp sewers.

"Stay away from me." Hinote growled and turned around. His silhouette towered over her even at a distance and he was stepping forward.

"I said, STAY AWAY!!!!!" Hinote yelled and gripped the street girl. Suddenly the girl transformed into a giant shuriken that was at lest two feet taller than Hinote herself on its tip. _"What the hell!!!!!!"_ came a voice and Hinote realized it was the girl's voice.

"Ah, you actually found a weapon." He said as he stepped into the dim moonlight, but nevertheless there was a flash as the light hit the giant metal screw went strait through his head. Yes it was Dr. Stein.

"A… w…w… weapon." Hinote stuttered and lifted the shuriken up, brought it behind her back and hurled it towards Dr. Stein. He caught it but it nearly knocked him off balance. But it had a boomerang effect and came back to Hinote.

"Now, Now, You shouldn't throw such dangerous heavy objects towards your own dad." Dr. Stein said.

_End_


	2. Adventure 1

Chapter 1

Tick Tock Tick Tock… Hinote opened her soft blue-gray eyes and looked around in the dim morning light. Why was she dreaming about that night? Demon was still sound asleep in bed. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her basic black skirt, close fitting tank top, netted shirt, black gloves and shoes. Hinote pulled up her hair into a ponytail.

"Demon, get up." Hinote mumbled as she threw a pillow at her.

"KYAH!!!!!!!! Dammit, don't throw soft stuff at me!!!!" Demon said.

"Shut up and get dressed."

"Fine!" Demon grumbled as she got up and pulled on ripped up jeans, a black t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped of and then connected back with small belt like strings and tennis shoes. She merely shook her head to mess up her hair a bit. On the stairs they both heard the soft thud of his shoes on the stairs.

"Damn and we just woke up. Come on!" Hinote hissed and moved towards her window. As Hinote jumped out her window and Demon quickly followed. The door began to open.

Outside on the streets, two dark figures could be seen running, sometimes on the ground, sometimes on the roofs. If anyone got a close look at the two girls they would see, standing out against their pale skin were faint scars from many run ins with a scalpel wielded by a crazy lunatic. Through the mist they ran with such skill, for they had years of practice. Suddenly, a huge shape. "Shibusen", Quietly they slipped into Class Crescent Moon.

"Hinote, Demon, you guys are here early." Maka said.

"That damn bastard Stein chased us out this morning." Demon growled.

"Demon, don't be so mean okay. He may be a psycho lunatic but he is still my dad, unfortunately." Hinote said.

"Whatever." Demon mumbled.

"Everyone shut up class is starting. Now let's see. "

"Death Scythe, great." Hinote grumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Death Scythe yelled.

"Present." Hinote and Demon said together.

"Oh great, he crippled over with bad memories." Demon mumbled.

"Let's take him to the clinic." Hinote said as she got up from her seat and walked over to Death Scythe.

"God damn he's heavy."Demon grunted as she and Hinote dragged Death Scythe by his legs towards the clinic. They heaved him up and tossed him on a bed then walked out. They only got about 5 feet away when they heard a scream.

"Oh God anyone but you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They whirled around a got a glimpse of a huge shadow, with out thinking the both ran back to the class.

As they walked in they said, "Free day every one, our sensei is terrified." And ran to the window and leapt out.

_End…_


	3. Intermission 1

_Damn I'm tired._ Hinote thought silently to herself as she poured Demon's tea into her thermos and poured Dr. Stein's black coffee into his thermos. _Ever since Mom died I have to fix Dad's coffee __every__ morning and Demon just sleeps to long._ She put the two twin silver thermoses right next to each other on the counter; Demon's tea on the left and Dr. Stein's coffee on the right. After that she went about preparing breakfast. Moments later Dr. Stein and Demon walked downstairs.

After they ate breakfast, Dr. Stein and Demon picked up their drinks. Almost instantly Dr. Stein took a drink and he spat it right back out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!!" Dr. Stein yelled.

"It's your coffee!" Hinote said.

"No it's not!!!!!!!" Dr. Stein said. Hinote took the thermos from his hands and sniffed the liquid inside.

"Oh God…" Hinote said and turned towards Demon. Demon lowered her thermos and her eyes were huge. An insane smile crept over her face.

"Demon, give me the thermos. Give it to me Demon." Hinote said as she slowly approached Demon with her hand outstretched. Demon cocked her head to the side.

"Hee Hee, Hah Hah, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demon laughed insanely and started bouncing up and down. She turned around and knocked a hole in the wall, and then she ran out leaving a cloud of dust.

"What the hell??" Dr. Stein asked.

"I was tired this morning and mixed up the drinks." Hinote explained.

"Are you telling me, that Demon has a full thermos of pure black coffee?" Dr. Stein asked. Hinote nods her head.

"Dammit! Hinote we have to catch and restrain her." Dr. Stein said and ran out into the snow covered streets. Hinote followed him.

They chased after her, but ended up following her path of destruction. Cars were blown up, buildings were destroyed and people ran around trying to put out the fires. Snowflakes swirled around Hinote and cold wind ripped at her lungs. They ran across Maka in their pursuit. She looked absolutely terrified.

"What the…" Maka whispered.

"Demon is on a caffeine high." Hinote explained and followed behind her father down the icy roads. They spot Demon heading towards Shibusen. Hinote picks up her speed, just now feeling the effects from running in the cold so long. Her skin was ice cold to the touch, her muscles started to go numb and her lungs burned from breathing in cold air. Still, Hinote pushed herself forward. _Damn, I should have grabbed a jacket._ Hinote thought to herself. _Wait, the way that Stein's going is the normal way, if I take the short cut I'll get there in time._ Hinote turned and ran down an alley; she arrived at a dead end. She kicked the brick wall and a door swung open. With a smile she ran into the dark tunnel.

Inside the tunnel, the air was hot and humid. But then again this tunnel ran near the hot springs. _I hope I didn't shock myself, changing temperatures like I did._ Hinote prayed as she ran down the tunnel. The stone walls were slick with moisture and water splashed around her as she ran through the small creek that pooled at the bottom of the passage._ I'm going to give myself hypothermia if I keep this up._ After a series of twists and turns, Hinote arrived at the exit. She pushed the metal plate upward and found herself at the front door to Shibusen. Hoisting herself out, Hinote turned and spied Demon heading straight for her.

Hinote planted her feet and crouched into the shape of a wild cat ready to spring. When Demon was close enough Hinote launched herself. In a flash Hinote had Demon pinned onto the snow covered ground. But then Demon turned the tables and pinned Hinote down. Demon smiled a very Dr. Stein smile and Hinote felt the all too familiar feeling of a scalpel slicing into her flesh. Hinote ground her teeth and reached up, knocking the scalpel from Demon's hand and then she kicked the coffee off of Demon's belt. The white snow turned brown as the coffee spilled out of the thermos.

Hinote rolled Demon over onto the ground and turned her into a shuriken. Hinote stood up and carried Demon towards the waiting Dr. Stein. She stopped right in front of him.

"Alright Stein, I know you have some on you. Give me a tranquilizer." Hinote said as she held out her hand. Dr. Stein reluctantly handed her one of his shiny darts filled with a bright green liquid. Hinote snatched the dart from his hand and Demon shifted back into a human state. Hinote stuck the tranquilizer dart into Demon's vein and Demon went limp. Hinote carried Demon all the way back to the home and tied her up. Dr. Stein began fixing the giant hole in the wall and Hinote started making something to help Demon's headache when she woke up. _Good God, this really sucks. I hope Demon is calm when she wakes up._

Yes, random intermission, but now you know what happens when Demon is on a caffeine high. Anyway more story coming your way!!!!


	4. Adventure 2

Adventure 2

It was night. Hinote and Demon had fallen asleep, completely unaware of the horror that was about to occur. In the shadows, he lurked, spinning the hourglass round and round. Outside Shibusen he "accidently" dropped his hourglass and it shattered. The sand gets caught by the wind and blown all over Death City. If you were awake you fell asleep and if you were asleep, all happy dreams turned into your worst nightmares.

Demon's Nightmare

She opened her eyes and realized she was inside a glass box. Not just any box, a box that was sitting on a table and inside that box things started to take shape. In a bright flash the lights came on and Demon stared in horror. Everything around her was pink, soft or plush and she herself was in a pink frilly little girls dress. "GYAHHHHHHHHHHH" Demon screamed as puppies, kittens and stuffed animals walked towards her with their arms out wide. Demon was slowly backed into a corner as she tried to rip the dress to shreds. The animals' sprang on her, covering her in hugs.

"They burn!!!!!!!!!! Get them off of me!" Demon cried. Then she felt a feeling of flying and looked up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demon said as she realized what picked up was a giant Dr. Stein.

Dr. Stein's Dream.

The first thing he noticed was that he did not have a screw in his head. The next thing he noticed was that everything was normal.

"IT'S SO NORMAL!!!! WHERE'S MY SCALPEL? WHERE ARE MY STICHES?" Dr. Stein yelled. Then he noticed that Death City wasn't Death City anymore. Everything was full of color and life. It was brightly lit by sunlight. There were flowers and glorious green grass. The sign for Death City now read Life City.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PARRALLEL UNIVERSE DID I LAND IN?"

Dr. Stein then saw a newspaper blowing around in the street. He picked it up and read the headline. It read:

**EVERYTHING TO BE FOUND OUT HAS BEEN FOUND OUT**

**DISECTION HAS BEEN BANNDED.**

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO. MY LIFE HAS NO MEANING ANYMORE." Dr. Stein yelled as he fell to his knees. "No no no no no no no no no no no no."

Hinote's Dream

In an eternal starless and moonless night. That was the phrase to describe where Hinote was. There was no floor or ground beneath her feet. She was floating downward. A strange feeling indeed. Finally, a hard surface appeared under her feet. A scream echoed in the empty world. Hinote turned and saw Demon in a battle with a figure. The figure wielded twin blades and Demon looked cut up. Hinote ran forward, but when she was just inches from touching Demon's back, the figure sliced her to pieces and the blood covered Hinote from head to toe and everything turned black. A light came from the darkness. Hinote ran towards it and found a terrible scene. It was Demon was in the arms of a stone statue of a fallen angel. Blood drenched her and the statue, it ran down and pooled at the base. Hinote tried to scream but it froze in her throat.

Another light and another scene, this time it was her friends, all dead lying in a giant pool of crimson red. Their torment, their pain, their screams all echoed in Hinote's head, they all said it was her fault but it wasn't. She looked down and saw herself reflected back up; her reflection was soaked in the blood of her friends. No, it couldn't be, she didn't kill her friends! In a rage she punched her reflection and it shattered. She was falling, really falling! The wind howled around her as she hurtled towards a bright light at the bottom of the darkness.

Hinote sat straight up in bed, her breathing was heavy and she was drenched in sweat, her whole body shook with fear. Frantically she looked around and saw that Demon had ripped her pillow, blanket and clothes to shreds. Hinote jumped out of bed and dashed over to Demon's bed. Demon looked terrified. The tips of her fingers were the tips of the shuriken; basically she was clawing herself with ten scalpel blades. Scratched up and bloody she tossed and turned, Hinote tried to wake her up but couldn't, Demon was lost in her own nightmare. This had to be the work of somebody. Hinote ran downstairs and slowly approached Dr. Stein's room. She pushed open the door and found him locked in fear just like Demon. _Shinigami-sama will know what's happening._ Hinote thought as she pulled on a jacket and some shoes. She opened the door to a frozen world.

She arrived at Shibusen and ran inside. Moving swiftly through the halls she arrived at the room with Shinigami-sama's mirror in it.

"Shinigami-sama!!!!!!!" Hinote cried into the mirror.

"What, what do you want Hinote?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Something's up! I can't wake Demon up from her nightmare; Stein's not waking up either."

"Sounds like the work of Sandman."

"Who?"

"Sandman, he's the evil twin brother of father time. He might have forced all of Death City into a nightmare that they can never wake up from. Though Hinote, you seem to have woken up from your nightmare. My giant bottle of fancy French perfume might have a strong enough scent to jolt them out of their nightmare."

"Why do you have this fancy French perfume?"

"You never know when it might come in handy. Now take it and wake up Demon and Dr. Stein." Shinigami-sama said as he handed a gigantic bottle of pink perfume to Hinote.

"Right away sir!" Hinote says as she picks the bottle up. _Why does he have this?_

Hinote carried or more like dragged the bottle all the way back to Stein's lab. Up the stairs and right next to Demon. The sealed cork was very difficult to pull out but somehow she managed. The thick heavy scent of the perfume filled the room and drafted down the stairs. It was so strong that Hinote's lungs, throat, and nose burned like hell. Hacking and coughing Hinote reeled from the bottle and covered her mouth and nose with her jacket sleeve. Blinded by tears she saw Demon jerk up and start coughing and swearing.

"WHAT THE HELL? DAMMIT, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Demon yelled and started walking around blind from the water leaking down her face. Stumbling towards the bottle and its cork, Hinote jammed the cork into the bottle and ran to their window. The window swung open and Hinote gasped for fresh air. A thud came from downstairs as well a string of curses. _Stein's up. I have to air this place out._ Hinote ran throughout the lab, opening windows and doors. The thick fog of perfume left the house and was replaced by cold winter air. Hinote sat in the middle of the living room and breathed. Dr. Stein walked out of his room and Demon fell down the stairs. Both of them had the same question written all over their faces.

"What the hell?!!!?" they both gasped, eyes staring her down.

"Well I saved you from dying of your own nightmare." Hinote answered. They both stared at her. Demon finally noticed she was wearing shreds of clothes and she bolted upstairs. Stein just stood there. Demon came back down fully clothed.

"Demon we need to go. We have to break Sandman's spell." Hinote said as she walked towards the open front door.

"Okay, hells yeah, let's go kick some ass!" Demon said with a smile and walked towards the door.

"I'm going too." Dr. Stein said and followed his daughter and her weapon out.

Outside Shibusen, Demon found some specks of golden sand and a broken hour glass on the fresh snow. _No footprints._ Demon thought silently. A shadow blocked out the moonlight. Demon looked up and above her stood a man in night clothes. She jumped backwards and bumped into Hinote. Hinote whirled around and faced the man.

"Sandman, let's go Demon." Hinote said with a grin. Demon nodded and transformed into the Demon Shuriken, a huge black shuriken with blood signs all over it. Hinote caught her and faced Sandman.

"So you wish to challenge me." Sandman said.

"Al l I want is the spell broken." Hinote responded and crouched into her attack position.

Sandman just started laughing. Hysterical, maniacal laughter. Hinote launched herself at him but he dissolved into sand and reformed behind them. Reacting out of impulse, Hinote swung Demon around. A loud clang rang out as golden staff collided with black metal. A shockwave rippled through Demon and then through Hinote. They flew apart and Hinote landed in a crouch as she nearly lost her balance. Demon's face appeared in the blade like a messed up transition.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Demon yelled.

"It was a natural reaction! I felt that to!!!!" Hinote hissed back. Sandman laughed again and flew back at them. Hinote stood and prepared her attack. But just as he was within reach, he stopped and fell.

"What?" Hinote said. Sandman dissipated then reformed back in his original spot. Smiling he said,

"My dear children, you already have the way to break the spell."

"Wait…What?!?!?!?" Hinote was officially confused.

"The Scent du Awakening. I've had my fun so bye!!" He said and blew away.

"What the hell????" Hinote yelled. Demon reformed and had a look of total confusion.

"Gay dude, gay." Demon said. They stood there for about five minute before Hinote shook her head and started walking towards the lab.

"Where are you going?" Demon called to Hinote.

"The lab, to get the perfume." Hinote called back.

Once back at the lab, Hinote and Demon carried the heavy bottle to the exact center of town. Very cautiously they opened the lid and let the scent spread like a thick blanket over Death City.

Yeah, I suck at battle sequences. But Sandman is a very strange character. This was a pretty long chapter. Oh well. I do not own Soul Eater!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Intermission 2

Intermission

Demon leaned back of the bench just inches from the wall. Hinote sat there clearly bored out of her mind, scribbling doodles on her notebook They were listening to one of Kidd's long, boring speeches about symmetry and how unsymmetrical and imperfect we are and blah blah blah.

"Demon don't lean back so far. You're going to whack your head." Hinote hissed.

"Shut up, who are you my mother?" Demon hissed right back. Hinote shook her head and went back to her doodling. Suddenly a loud thud rang throughout the classroom. Hinote looked over and sure enough, Demon was out cold on the floor. Hinote stood up and said, "Sid-sensei, Demon's knocked out. Can I take her to the nurse." Sid nods and Hinote drags Demon to the clinic.

When the door opens the cheery Nurse Medusa greets Hinote. Hinote pushes past her and tosses Demon onto a bed. Medusa walks up behind her and asks Hinote her name and who the patient is.

"I'm Hinote Stein and that's Demon." Hinote answers. Medusa moves closer to the bed and pauses.

"Umm, Hinote…what form does Demon take in weapon form?" Medusa asked in a hesitant voice.

"A giant black shuriken."

"Oh wow. It's really her." Medusa said.

Demon wakes up at this momentary pause and is rubbing her head when suddenly she gets glomped by Medusa.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!" Demon yells and Medusa lets go. Demon glares at Medusa. But Medusa is oblivious.

"So you lived!!!!!!!! That's wonderful!! I really wished I hadn't kicked you out on the street now!!! It's so good to see you're alive." Medusa says as she spins around and around.

"What the hell do you mean?" Demon asks.

"Demon, you're my daughter!" Medusa replies.

Yeah it's short and yeah it ended abruptly. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
